You Like Her
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: A day at Cat's house has Jade in a bad mood. The topic is not one she wants to come to terms with but it's also a sore spot for Cat's new roommate, Sam. Will everything work out in the end when someone else is added to the conflict? One Shot


**I've been wondering when the Sam & Cat episode with Jade will come out. I'm dying to watch it because I miss Jade terribly! Anyway, I wanted to do something for the new episode so I came up with this short little one shot. Also, I put this under crossover only because I wanted to include all the characters here. Hope this covers what you requested mishgothika, but if not, let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

Projects in general make me want to stab the teacher that assigned it with my scissors. I can't help the thought, especially when I get paired with the most annoying classmates. Some aren't so bad, like Cat. With her they aren't nearly as fun as they were before though. They weren't really sane in the first place but now it's just ridiculous. Cat's new roommate Sam Puckett made it ten times damn difficult to keep her on track. Here I am busting my ass to get a good grade and Cat is running off to tend to her every time she called like a freakin' maid. I've met her once before at that party Andre threw at Kenan's house and once was definitely enough. She was too much like me, and we tended to butt heads which upset Cat. What I did like about her was that she cared when Cat became upset and generally tried to cheer her up. The more I've hung out with the two I had to admit I was loosening up around Sam and her cunning ways of handling things. So much so that we managed to make Cat suspicious. I spent the whole day proving to Cat that I didn't see Puckett as anything more than another acquaintance.

One I tolerated at best. She just giggled and accepted it as she already knew who I **did **have feelings for. I grudgingly told her after she relentlessly bugged me about it. She told me she was disappointed with me because she thought I was giving up on that person but I assured her I hadn't. Puckett didn't interest me the way Vega did. Yes, Tori Vega. I hated her guts but began to admire a lot of things about her. Cat caught on fairly quick; as Cat tends to do with these things, and made it her mission to make sure we were left alone all the time. I can't say I didn't appreciate her help but at the same time I didn't want it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to try anything with Vega so I remained with my shield up which made me look like I disliked her. My attitude never deterred her though since she seemed to have a heart of pure gold. Today I'm at Cat's house, dealing with a project and trying to keep Cat on track while Puckett does everything in her power to incite my anger once again.

"Hey Cat, pass me the remote, yeah?" Puckett requested from her sprawled seat on the couch. She hung her arm over the back of the couch with her hand open and waiting.

"Ok!" Cat agreed, hopping off her chair at the dining table. I growled and yanked her back down in her seat before she could get far.

"Get it yourself. Cat's busy," I spat at her. The remote was actually on the floor next to the couch. It wasn't that far and I had enough of Puckett's laziness today. We might have shared things in common but that didn't mean I liked her any more than simply tolerating her.

"You know what West, don't get your undies in a bunch because you can't have Cat's attention to yourself anymore," she retorted lazily. That cocky attitude made me want to strangle her sometimes. Maybe I would someday. It was awfully tempting.

"First, Cat and I need to get this project done. Second, I don't see Cat that way," I responded tersely. Puckett had this annoying habit of teasing me about the closeness Cat and I shared. Cat has been my best friend since childhood so naturally we've learned to get along and I let her through my defenses in a way I don't let others because I trusted her. Puckett seems to think we have a 'thing' but I'm more than certain she's the jealous one. She doesn't have Cat's full attention when I'm around and it makes her harder to stand. She's pretty chill when Cat isn't around so I rest my case.

"Come on Kitty Cat. I only want the remote and then I swear I'll leave you alone," she whined. Cat frowned and looked to me, pouting. I groaned and released her arm so she could baby Puckett again. Her frown disappeared as soon as I did and she pranced over to happily serve her lazy roommate.

"Here you go Sam," Cat said as she picked up the remote and handed it to the blonde.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. When Cat turned her back to return to the table I caught Puckett smirking at me smugly. I gritted my teeth and tried to stay quiet. Puckett was the only other person who could give back what I dished out. Vega had her days too but Puckett was always looking to pick at me so I made sure to turn up my dislike just for her.

"No more interruptions," I warned her.

"Says who, West?" she responded, flipping through the channels with disinterest.

"**I** said, now leave us alone before you regret it," I continued in a strained tone. Cat whimpered and looked from me to her and back again in distress. She could feel the impending blow out.

"Stop acting like you can control everything Miss Insecurity. I won't listen to your commands and you shouldn't boss Cat around, or anyone, for that matter. You don't own them; and don't say you aren't doing that either because we both know you do," she told me, hanging over the back of the couch to glare at me.

"That's it!" I snarled, throwing down the pencil I held to stand. The sound of the chair scraping back harshly made Cat jump and then scurry to calm me down.

"Jade…" she whispered, trying to keep my temper at bay but I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm tired of your crap Puckett. I want you out of here while we work or I'm taking Cat somewhere else. She offered you a place to stay not a house to take over. I may be bossy but you aren't far behind," I pointed out. Cat gasped and held her hand over her mouth in surprise. It wasn't often I admitted to my flaws but if it shut Puckett up then it was worth it. Plus, I've begun to accept who I am simply because Vega allowed me to do so with her encouragement.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry if I came off that way Cat but I just feel you don't need someone like her bossing you around," Puckett apologized to the red head.

"It's ok Sam, but could you please let us work?" Cat requested with a smile. I rolled my eyes and threw up my hands. Of course Cat would forgive easily. She forgave Vega for kissing her boyfriend, even if she punched her. Vega didn't get off that easy with me. Not even when I began to like her.

"Ok, I'll stay quiet for **you** Cat," Puckett replied, making sure that I heard her emphasis. I only rolled my eyes and yanked Cat's attention back to our work. We finally got it done an hour later and then lounged in the living room. Cat was leaning on Puckett on one couch while I took the other for myself, stretched out across the whole thing. I glanced over at Puckett to see her eyes occasionally flick to Cat. I smirked, seeing a perfect opportunity to start teasing her and essentially get her back. Cat loved to cuddle in general. It didn't necessarily mean anything deeper than that, but, by the look of Puckett's expression she thought differently.

"Having fun there Cat?" I spoke up. Cat giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Puckett.

"Sam is so warm," she commented, making said girl blush a little. She forced a frown and lamely attempted to push Cat off who only clung on tighter.

"Are you sure you haven't been teasing me for being jealous because you were the one jealous Puckett?" I inquired with a sly smirk.

"No! Why would I be jealous? I **live **with Cat for crying out loud. I see her every day. You see her once in a while at school and stuff. Why would I want to see her any more than that?" she responded defensively. Just like me her irritation put her foot in her mouth. I hated those awful words I spouted at Vega when I got like that but unlike Vega, Cat wouldn't be able to see around that defensive anger. I had Puckett where I wanted her when her sharp tone made Cat look up at her with a hurt pout.

"You don't like spending time with me Sam?" she questioned. Puckett sputtered, realizing what she had said, and rushed to fix it.

"No Kitty Cat I like spending time with you," she stated while patting Cat's head.

"Which is why you keep trying to steal her attention," I mumbled under my breath just enough for her to hear. Just as I expected she bristled again. I knew it, she **did **like Cat. My speculations were right all along.

"You know what West, you shouldn't be talking. I've seen the way you look at Miss Cheekbones," Puckett retorted back at me. A muscle in my jaw twitched as she found my soft spot as well. Damn, she had me too. I would have to be clever to fight my way out of this situation. I had to keep my temper down which was always hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I grumbled, looking away.

"Yes, you do. Cat tells me she thinks you like her," she went on.

"Cat! That was supposed to stay between us!" I screamed, glaring daggers at her.

"I didn't say anything Jade, I swear!" she squeaked, hiding behind Puckett's shoulder. It was then I understood what happened. Puckett's triumphant smile clued me in further.

"You tricked me," I accused her, standing from my seat on the couch to tower over her. Puckett stood too.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" she challenged.

"Nothing, I don't like Vega. I never did. I tolerate her just as I do everyone else. She's no different," I spat, turning my back on them to gather my stuff. I was done. Puckett raised a confused brow at my choice to back out. I didn't like it but this was getting too close to feelings I still wasn't comfortable talking about with anyone other than Cat.

"But Jade…" Cat spoke up hesitantly. I pushed her away before she could come in contact with me.

"I'll just get out of your way then," I submitted, pulling on my leather jacket and heading for the door.

"West," Puckett called to me. I tensed but stopped before I could reach the door.

"I'm sorry. That was too far. I…I understand how you feel," she told me, voice oddly sincere.

"So I'm right?" I responded, a bit snidely, as I turned around to level my sharp gaze on her. Her own eyes hardened but she nodded subtly so that Cat couldn't see. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"No need to rub it in. I'm trying to apologize," she mumbled.

"It's who I am. Get used to it," I replied, moving to take my seat again.

"Yeah, well, how she handles you I really have no clue," Puckett said with a shake of her head. She plopped back on the couch and Cat followed with a smile, probably happy to see that everything was ok now.

"Are you guys talking about Tori?" Cat chirped. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose but answered her anyway.

"Yes Cat," I said with a small nod.

"Oh, I thought so. You've always had a toner for her since the Big Showcase," she said. Puckett gave her a bewildered crease of her brows which made Cat giggle.

"Oh god Cat, stop that," I reprimanded her.

"Excuse me?" Puckett joined in again, trying to get us to explain.

"Don't you mean, 'A-ca-scuse me?'" Cat pointed out.

"What? I'm lost," Puckett sighed, looking to me for an explanation because Cat just laughed.

"You're so cute when you're confused," Cat said while poking Puckett's cheek. She blushed and smacked Cat's hand away while I chuckled at her expression.

"It's from Pitch Perfect. Cat loves that movie and I have to admit it hooks me every time. Not to mention the fights and banter between the main character Beca and her bitchy captain Aubrey remind me of the kind of arguments I have with Vega," I explained, averting my eyes when I admitted to the last part.

"Jade likes fighting with Tori. She thinks it's fun and I think Tori knows it to, that's why she doesn't get so mad anymore. Maybe that's the problem with Beca and Aubrey? Maybe they like each other and are too afraid to say anything so Beca runs off with Jesse as a cover up. Sorta like you and Beck, Jade," Cat rambled. I slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from spilling anything else. I was trying my hardest not to blush at the comparison.

"Shut up Cat, you talk too much," I muttered evenly.

"That's what you tell Tori all the time!" she shouted, her loud voice carrying just as my hand moved away since she had thought she would have to yell to be heard through my hand.

"Cat! No more!" I scolded, knowing that I was blushing now for sure.

"No, no, this is pure entertainment. It's too good! Tell me more Cat since I'm already in the loop. It'll stay between us, don't worry," Puckett encouraged.

"Cat, I swear if you say anything more I'm brutally chopping Mr. Purple to a thousand pieces using the scissors you gave me," I warned her gravely. She whined but gave in.

"Sorry Sam, but I like Mr. Purple," she conceded.

"But you like me better right?" Puckett questioned hopefully. That caught me by surprise.

"Of course I do Sam but…" Cat began uncertainly.

"Cat, Sam likes you like I like Vega," I threw out there, blunt and to the point so she would understand.

"Hey!" Puckett shouted, fists clenched and glaring at me.

"What? She knows about me so I'm pretty sure she would have figured that out sooner rather than later," I responded with a vaguely innocent smile. What? She wasn't getting away with teasing me even if she apologized. Cat looked thoughtful as she processed what I said and then turned to Puckett who just scratched her head and smiled at her hesitantly.

"I'll leave you two love birds to figure this out," I told them, walking towards the door with my confidence back online. It all washed away the moment I opened the door and ran right into Vega. We collapsed on the ground with her on top of me. I had switched our positions so that she wouldn't get hurt. No, I'm not going soft! Ok, maybe I am, but who could look into those sparkling brown eyes and not melt?

"Oh, um, sorry Jade," she stammered. I stared at her like a dumb ass until I could properly think again.

"It's fine Vega. Next time watch where you're going," I grumbled, pushing her off so I could stand. We dusted ourselves off and then looked over at Puckett and Cat who had been watching us expectantly. What were they waiting for?

"What?" I demanded. They both mumbled that they weren't doing anything and shuffled their feet in embarrassment. Why were they embarrassed? The crazy blush spreading over Cat's face alerted me to something I had missed while I was tripping over Vega. Damn. I turned to the half Latina beauty to question her with my hands on my hips and my eyes demanding that she explain herself. Thankfully she knew what I was waiting for.

"Andre was busy and I needed someone to talk to so I came to see if Cat wasn't busy," she explained sheepishly.

"Have you heard of calling?" I remarked frankly.

"Huh, I guess I could have. I wasn't thinking straight though so that didn't occur to me," she replied, her eyes widening in realization of something. I tilted my head at her but she just rushed past me to enter the house. The sound of her boots stopping dead on the walk made me turn around to see what was up. I didn't think I would see Cat kissing Puckett. So Cat **did** like her that way. I glanced at Vega to see her standing with her mouth hanging open. I walked over and reached around her to shut her mouth.

"You're gonna catch flies like that," I whispered in her ear. I couldn't help taking that moment to tease her and see what happened. She shivered and closed her eyes when my hand slid off her chin to graze down her arm. She slowly turned around to look at me, eyes questioning yet curious as they searched mine. I was lost in the shy yet endearing smile that spread over her face when she seemed satisfied with her search. Her hands came up and drew me closer so that her lips could meet mine. I gasped against her lips and then deepened the kiss, my hands pulling her against me by the waist. When we broke apart I was sure we shared identical idiotic grins.

"I do have a toner for you," I confessed with a chuckle. Her features clearly expressed her befuddlement.

"A what?" she asked me.

"A musical boner. You ever see the movie Pitch Perfect?" I questioned her after explaining.

"No, but I wanted to," she answered. I took her hands in mine and then kissed her once more.

"I have it. Care to watch it with me and see what I mean?" I whispered, our noses brushing slightly. She grinned and leaned her forehead on mine.

"Yeah, sure Jade," she agreed easily. I pulled away with the first genuine smile I had in a long time and led her to my car. We both stopped to look back at Cat and Puckett still leaning into each other's embrace.

"You might wanna keep it in your pants until you shut the door!" I advised them, raising my voice enough so that they could hear. Puckett saluted me and then rushed to shut the door. I shook my head and opened the passenger side door for Vega before getting in too. I drove with her hand in mine and looked over to bask in her warm smile when I had to stop at a red light. I was glad we were finally on the same wavelength. It was about damn time. I squeezed her hand in mine once and then leaned over to kiss her cheek before the light turned green. If it was possible, her smile widened. I was looking forward to seeing that movie for the hundredth time if it meant spending that time with Vega. Maybe this time I'll see what Cat saw in the main characters even though I was always skeptical about her theory. But then again, Vega and I proved that it was possible. I guess I would just have to find out for myself.

* * *

**When I write I often reference things that interest me at the moment, if you hadn't noticed. Pitch Perfect seems to be that reference this time. I think I've watched it like once a day now. Don't ask me why I like it, I just do. That type of movie really isn't something I watch a lot but for some reason I find it clever, hilarious, and so damn entertaining that I just can't stop. I can't wait for the second one.**


End file.
